


call my name

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ciel having an asthma attack, its just a short drabble, requested by anon on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|| requested by an anon on tumblr ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	call my name

Sebastian’s eyes widened as the boy fell to his knees, hand clapped over his mouth.

His little body heaves once, twice, then he vomits, the liquid spewing from between his fingers. He shakes as tremors wrack his body, the little movement stirring up whatever may remain in his stomach. Ciel’s shoulders heave once more, but he calms himself before he vomits once more.

The demon hurries to his side and pulls him closer, to the side and away from the pooling contents of Ciel’s stomach. “Shh,” he crooned softly, a hand coming up to stroke his cheek gently. He hears the boy’s fast beating heart, feels the terror coming off him in waves.

“Se-Seba...” He rushes out, voice breathless and panicked. His eye is wide, unfocused, pupils dilating and shrinking as he fought to stare at the demon.

“Good. Call for me.”

Sebastian’s hand skirts across his trembling lip as he moves to the right side of the child’s face, sliding off his black, silk eyepatch. “Look at me, focus on me, think about me. There is nothing else happening now, besides me being with you. _Breathe.”_

Ciel took in a shaky, hollow breath, hurrying to cling to the lapels of the butler’s tailcoat, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he held to him. “Sebas... S- Sebastian!” He cried, squeezing his eyes shut, opening them once more in the same few seconds, contract symbol casting a violet glow across his cheekbone, “Sebastian! Sebastian! Sebastian!”

He squirms ever closer, wriggling to sit in Sebastian’s lap (something new and almost surprising said demon), wrapping his arms around his neck, clutching to him as if he was a lifeline.

The butler wraps his arms around Ciel’s waist and is more than happy to pull Ciel to rest on his thighs, the boy’s bony shoulder pressing into his firm chest. He hardly notices, more focused on rubbing small, soothing circles on his back, feeling his small body tremble with great force.

Eventually, his fear and anxiety-tinged mind calms, and he lets out a rush of breath, immediately letting go of Sebastian. “Stop it,” Ciel said softly, feebly pushing at the arms locked around his waist, “I’m _fine_. Stop coddling me like a child.”

Such an claim coaxed a short laugh from the demon, and he nodded, placing his right hand over his chest. “Of course, _my little lord.”_

Ciel huffed, nose scrunching up in a brattish manner. “Shut it and bathe me,” he hissed, holding his arms up expectantly as Sebastian stood, glaring as he chuckled softly. He wrapped those spindly little things around him as he was scooped up, biting his tongue to prevent himself from telling off the demon when he was cradled (almost _lovingly_ ) to his broad chest.


End file.
